Where To Run
by Starlight700
Summary: Harry Potter runs away from home and who does he find but Professor Snape! Will they learn to get along or will there miserable past haunt them until the end of the school year?
1. Chapter 1

Running Away

Harry Potter lay on his bed with a swollen lip and a badly bruised left eye from the beatings of his uncle Vernon earlier that day. He groaned inwardly as it was difficult to move, further more breathe. Oh, how he _hated_ the Dursleys! He'd been sure that today nothing would go wrong like the previous 3 weeks that had passed at Number 4, Privet Drive since his return from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Although he should've known not to let his hopes too high, he couldn't help but have thought that day wouldn't be any different from those other days in the last 3 weeks. Before Hogwarts, all he'd received from them was bad-mouthed words, beatings from his uncle, teased, humongous clothes passed down from his obese cousin of his Dudley and snappish orders from his aunt Petunia. Uncle Vernon however, was very short-tempered that day and when Harry accidentally dropped one of his aunt's wine glasses..._shit! _His uncle had lost it, threw himself from his chair, grabbed Harry by the hair and beaten him. Harry at first, had tried to run and apologise but his uncle had risen his fist and striked before he could utter a word. VLAM! On his left eye went the giant fist, then a second time VLAM! and his bottom lip burst, blood pouring everywhere, but his uncle didn't stop there. He seemed to enjoy this actually, like Harry was his punch bag and he could just have a swing at him whenever something happened that made him angry or upset.

Harry then began to yell, plea, beg even, that he was sorry and for release but no, another and another punch came by over and over until Harry fell, almost unconscious, to the floor. That's when Vernon kicked him and he had said it was Harry's fault, and Harry, although he hadn't believed him, had nodded.

_''How dare you break your aunt's wine glass! We could've taken you to an orphanage like we'd wanted to as soon as we found you on our doorstep, but no, we took you in because we have a good heart and we let you have a room and food and Dudley's old clothes and a roof to stay under and you repay us with your filthy freaky things! How dare you!'' he paused to give Harry another kick and then made him stand by pulling his hair in one movement and began punching again with each word he said. ''...Brat!'' he had said and then threw him at the stairs and thundered, ''GET TO YOUR ROOM IMMEDIATELY AND DON'T YOU DARE COME DOWN FOR DINNER, I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE! AND ABOUT THAT SCHOOL OF YOURS, I SEE NO POINT IN TAKING YOU TO KING'S CROSS IF ALL YOU DO IS REPAY US LIKE DOGS!'' Harry had wanted to retort ''Hark who's talking!'' in an equal thunder but his jaw and lip had hurt much too badly to speak so he had sprinted to his room and slammed the door behind him while Vernon locked it behind him after a while in the staircase. Harry could tell he'd hesitated before locking it with a satisfied look on his face. _

And now Harry was crumpled up in a heap on his bed, moaning, gasping and groaning with every move he made. He tried to stand but his muscles screamed in protest as his bones ached like he was on fire and he fell off with a yelp. He rummaged in his trunk and found that he had no more ink, so used his own blood to write. After writing he took out his Hogwarts robes from first year and threw them aside to have more space in his trunk before passing out in his own *** **bedroom *.

Away from Surrey in Ottery St. Catchpole, The Burrow, at Harry's best friend Ron's house who's family were all red-haired and freckled people and all witches and wizards, a young boy of 12 rushed into the kitchen, looking stricken. ''Mum! Mum, you've got to see this! Its Harry mum! Harry Potter, he's in trouble, his relatives are abusing him! He didn't write it but I can just tell, he said he'd ran out of ink so he wrote with his own blood! Mum, we've got to do something, we've got to get him out, my best friend could get killed my muggles!'' ''Calm down Ronald. Hand over that letter.'' Mrs Molly Weasley was a plum red-haired woman who froze immediately when she saw the letter. She didn't know what was more shocking. What was written by that poor boy or what it was written _with_. It read: _Ron, I really need your help. I've got to get out of here! I asked Dumbledore why I had to come back here and he never told me why but I really can't stay, my uncle's just beaten me badly and I need help. Thank Dumbledore for this, I could die! He's locked Hedwig in her cage so I can't use her to write and I've nowhere to go, please come help me, your best friend, Harry, ps. I'm happy for you and your family that you went to Egypt_

''Ron, go get Fred and George and get back down here quickly. Now!'' she snapped and while Ron nodded and sprinted off upstairs she hurried over to the fireplace and took some powder, shouting ''Arthur Weasley'' before throwing it in the fire. Floo powder. She was contacting her husband. At once the head of her husband popped into their fireplace. ''Molly dear! What's happened? You look like you've walked into a ghost!'' he said, his voice quite joking but he didn't look like it was a joke because of the look his wife give him. ''Arthur, can I come through? I can't explain everything but you have got to hurry back here!'' ''Why, what's happened?'' ''I'll tell you when I come through.'' she said and he said, ''Alright. I get it.'' she dismissed the floo call just when 3 of her sons came downstairs followed by her youngest daughter Ginny. ''What's going on? Where's Harry? Ron told us everything that's happened!'' Fred said harshly, looking frightened while George nodded and said, ''Yeah, that's right, and was that dad you were just talking to?'' ''No questions, Fred, George, go get the worst pranks you have and come back down immediately! Ron, you stay here and wait like a good boy, and Ginny, don't worry about a thing, you'll stay here in the house, I'm sure Percy can look after you-'' ''Mum, slow down! Did I hear right Fred? Did mum just say-'' ''She wanted our jokes?'' Fred and George said together and their mother smiled. ''Yes, I did, and you did hear right. Now hurry up.'' ''Mum, I want to do something, Harry's my friend!'' ''Yeah, and I don't want to miss out on anything either, I may be 11 but I still want to know what's going on!'' Ginny piped up. ''Ginny, Ron can tell you. I'll be right back, I promise.'' ''Where are you going?'' ''To see your father.''

Harry watched the replay of the beatings he'd just received by his relatives and the duels with his arch enemy Draco Malfoy at school, even facing Lord Voldemort for the first time since 11 years now. Almost. It wasn't his birthday _yet_ but Harry could wait for that. What he wanted most at the moment was his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. After several hours he couldn't stand it anymore. He packed his things and tied all of his sheets and bedsheets into a giant rope and waited until the hour when he would be allowed out for the bathroom. 10 minutes to go...9...8...7...6...only a little bit more to wait now...5...4...why did this feel like a year to Harry?.. 3...2...finally 1 minute...and the knock on the door from Aunt Petunia came right on time! He hurried out of the room at her snapped ''Hurry up!'' and did his business before noticing a second too late that his face was greenish pale in the mirror and there was dried blood all over. He tried to wash most of it, or well, rinse it with water but nothing worked. After that he rummaged quickly for pins and took several ones in his pockets before going back to his room. ''Oh come on, move boy!'' she hissed and shut the door behind him quickly and locked it. Harry was relieved when he heard her footsteps retreating downstairs and muttering nonsense about having a pest of a boy for a dog. Harry tried the pins on Hedwig's lock and, Hedwig, knowing this was important, kept her silence, more to Harry's silent relief. After 2 hours of this Harry was growing very very impatient and at last 10 minutes after midnight it unlocked. She flew out and hooted happily before landing smugly on his outstretched arm.

''Hello girl,'' he murmured softly. She pecked at him and he give her a crushed owl treat from the bottom of his trunk which she took gracefully, glad for a change of food. ''Thanks for understanding.'' he told her gently before pulling out some parchment and writing to Dumbledore: _Professor Dumbledore, ran away, Harry_ and told Hedwig to fly over to Dumbledore. ''I'm not sure where he is, at Hogwarts or not, but I'll you'll find him won't you?'' she hooted again in acknowledgement and then he said, handing her the letter, ''Listen, after you do that one favour from me go to Ron's house and stay there for the remainder of the summer. After that go to Hogwarts with Ron and you'll find me, if not sooner, ok? I'm going to attempt to break free from here.'' she hooted again and Harry opened the window for her to fly out of. ''Goodbye Hedwig. I'll miss you, but I know its for the best. Until we meet again then, old girl!'' and he waved her off while she hooted 3 times, probably saying, ''Good bye Harry'' and flew far off into the distance. Harry was tying his trunk to one end of the rope of sheets and sending it down from the window when he heard his obese cousin snore. He knew then that he had little time if this was nearing one for Vernon was easily woken. Quickly he shook the trunk off the end of the sheets when it landed neatly on the lawn and then tied the end he was holding to his window on the side which could be opened from the outside. Then he hauled himself out, gasping, moaning and groaning as he slid down the rope, his muscles aching and screaming in protest while he forced them to do this. Once down he grabbed his trunk and hurried off and walked, just simply walked far far away, away from Privet Drive and Little Whinging and very far from Surrey.

He took a bus that took him to a dark park which he had no idea where he was but didn't very much care as long as he knew he was safe and far from the Dursleys. He paid with the money he'd managed to take from his aunt while leaving the house a day ago and watched as the bus left and the lights dimmed in the street. He fell asleep in the park next to his trunk and a tree, feeling safe and cold. In the morning however, he had never expected to find this very person... oh no... this wasn't good, very troubling indeed... how could he be here? But there he was, right in front of him, as dark and fierce-looking as ever, his greasy black hair in a curtain around his sallow face and skin and his looking down his hooked nose with a dark cold glare that bore into Harry's eyes and the usual sneer that played around his lips... in front of Harry Potter stood his most hated Professor, Severus Snape.

Harry's eyes averted to the man's dark cold onyx ones and a shiver ran down his spine. ''Potter.'' he sneered silkily although his eyes narrowed at the boy in front of him. For a long time there was silence which Harry hated and was very nervous. Then Snape said, ''So... you thought it, perhaps... _amusing_ shall we say, to run off on your own without telling anybody?'' Harry said nothing, his eyes starting to prickle. ''You ran away from your relatives didn't you?'' Snape said it so fast that Harry had to strain his hearing. ''No sir.'' he said quietly, his mouth dry. ''I just... I just...'' but he couldn't bring himself to lie, not even to Snape, or to think of an excuse. After a while he merely nodded. ''You do know that you can't win anything against me, don't you Mr Potter? There's no point in lying to me.'' he said quietly, then he knelt in front of Harry and lifted Harry's chin up with one finger, a very cold finger so that he and Harry were, once again, making eye-contact. ''So tell me Mr Potter,''

_Oh no! Not the questions! Oh man, why did adults always ask questions? Especially teachers like Snape? Why couldn't they just leave kids and teens alone when they didn't want to answer questions?_

''Why did you run away?'' he said in a deadly voice. Harry gulped and blinked furiously before saying angrily, ''Why would I need to tell you?'' he made to get up but, like the previous night, he didn't feel any better, just more awake and aware of things. _Damn, why did I sleep when I knew better?_ He cursed himself for it, but he hadn't meant to fall asleep. It had been an accident really, he'd just needed it so badly! As the burning pain in his back subsided a little he fell back down against the tree trunk and said, ''Does it matter that much?'' he said it in a low voice that threatened to turn into sobs. Snape noticed the tension and also noticed Harry Potter fighting to get up. Obviously he was hurt badly, and Snape was not stupid, either someone was abusing him or he had been extremely stupid and looked for a fight, maybe even bullied. ''Yes Potter,'' he replied gently. ''It is very important. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore would want to know what's going on seriously badly no matter what.'' he scowled. ''But... but Professor Dumbledore... he...why...- you're wrong.'' he stated finally. ''What?'' Snape exclaimed automatically. It wasn't because of what he'd said in particular, but the boy had just made a statement. Which was that Dumbledore was wrong. ''What makes you say that Mr Potter?'' he said finally. ''I... Dumbledore doesn't actually care about me. He cares about the _Boy-Who-Lived_, the bloody hero! Sure, he tries to give me the highest safety wards and stuff, but I don't want them! I don't even _need_ them! I never asked for them! Its not as if my friends and everybody else has them around the _one _house! Just because I'm his favourite bloody student! He doesn't care about me! He forces me to go back to...'' he stopped talking at that point, furious at Dumbledore and the Dursleys and Voldemort, and furious at Snape. ''I tried to tell him... he doesn't listen to me. He never will. He's just another annoying old bastard who people think is a genius. Well I don't!'' he roared the last 3 words and threw a stone at another tree as he jumped to his feet, no longer feeling the pain in his back. The pain was everywhere now, though most of it was in his chest. ''Have you quite finished Mr Potter? With your melodrama I mean? Tell me, those relatives of yours, did they ever put you in a drama school by any chance? I suggest you stop the tantrum and calm down before you follow me.'' ''Follow you? Are you crazy? I am going nowhere with you and you can't make me because we're not at school!'' he fumed. He regretted saying that. Snape grabbed his wrist and wheeled his round so they were face-to-face. ''Don't. You. Ever. Speak. To. Me. Like. That. Again.'' he hissed. ''Clear?'' When Harry didn't answer he shook him slightly and repeated, ''Clear?'' after a while he yelled, ''Potter!'' ''What?'' ''Am I clear?'' ''Yes!'' ''Good! Then follow me if you've stopped your drama act.'' he snapped coldly. Suddenly Harry felt like a fool admitting all that he had to Snape about Dumbledore. Still, he had a point. ''Um, Professor?'' ''Yes Potter?'' he asked in exasperation. ''Um... where are we going sir?'' ''You'll see when you do won't you Mr Potter?'' he sneered down at him. ''Right, and then that way I know where I am, right?'' he muttered darkly to himself but, unsurprisingly Snape heard. ''Are you saying that you came here with no idea of your whereabouts Mr Potter?'' he asked in a low dangerous voice that was not to be tested. ''Well, um... actually, its not like that, sir. You see, I um... I.. I tried to um... well, ok, yes, I did come without any idea of where I was, but-'' ''Tut tut. How very Potter of you, right Mr Potter?'' tusked the Professor, a smile on his lips. ''Well, seems like once we get to where I am about to take you to you will need to answer more questions than I had thought you would..._Mr Potter_.'' he smirked evilly.

''Professor...Professor please! I can't take any questions, not now! Please!'' Harry pleaded, a look of plain terror and desperation in his emerald green eyes. Snape looked away from them and said in a matter-of-fact tone, ''Nobody argues with me Potter. So if I say you will answer questions, you will answer my questions truthfully. Am I clear?'' ''But sir-'' ''Am I clear?'' he repeated, louder this time. ''Yes sir.'' Harry forced himself to day through gritted teeth. Snape took no notice and said, ''Good. Then in that case I suggest you get off the ground to your feet and follow me.'' ''Professor?'' ''What is it Potter?'' he stared at Harry for a minute before he finally made out the look in his eyes. ''Mr Potter... I have no wish to harm you in any way, and certainly you may not argue against _that_! Well, I would harm you if it wasn't for Dumbledore and the flipping Ministry! Maybe even if it hadn't been for my father... but still. Please do not make me repeat myself Mr Potter.''

''Why?''

''I beg your pardon?''

''Why do you want me to follow you?''

''Just do as you are told.''

''I've been doing as I've been told since I was one, I'm not stupid, I heard you! I will follow, but not until you answer me properly!'' he argued angrily, his voice rising. ''Potter, you will do as I say, no-'' ''Questions? That's always the answer with everybody isn't it? No asking questions, just do it! I'm sick and tired of that weak and feeble excuse, please just answer one question!''

''HARRY JAMES POTTER DO AS YOU ARE BLOODY ASKED TO DO IMMEDIATELY OR BELIEVE ME, YOU WILL REGRET IT EVER SAYING THAT TO ME! I WILL FORCE YOU AND BELIEVE ME POTTER IT WILL NOT BE GOOD!'' Snape roared furiously before he growled, ''Mr Potter, do please try not to hurt yourself too much as you get up.'' _So he knew! That bastardly son of a bitch knew Harry was in pain but didn't know how and why and what could've possibly caused this pain, but he knew and yet he didn't try to help! Not that he would anyway, that had already been seen before. But why did he warn Harry Potter not to hurt himself further?_

''I do not want you to hurt yourself further Mr Potter, because I know you are hurt and I will attempt to help you by healing your wounds.'' _How did he do that? How the hell had the man read his mind? _Harry wore a blank expression on his face and Snape rolled his eyes. ''Yes, you might wonder why I say this but it is obvious that I can read minds is it not?'' he drawled. ''Yes sir... but I don't understand...why would you want to help me?'' ''I am your teacher Mr Potter, and I will help clear your wounds.'' he repeated. ''I don't have any.'' Harry stated flatly and automatically. ''Liar Potter. You can't even think of a good enough excuse, you are so bad at lying, why try?'' Snape sneered coldly although there was no sneer there playing on his thin lips as usual. For some reason he seemed determined, confident, absolutely positive with what he was going to do and...could it be that Professor Snape was..._concerned_ over Harry Potter?

''Believe me Potter, I know your hurt. How, I can only guess.. unless you wish to tell me?'' Harry shook his head no immediately. ''I thought not,'' Snape muttered but then said, ''Nevermind you will have no choice but to do so later on.'' ''Sir?'' ''I am taking you to my home. You will spend the remainder of the summer there, or at least the part of the summer until you get better.'' ''For the last goddamn time, I am absolutely fine-'' ''Do not lie to me Potter!'' Snape hissed furiously, stopping abruptly and wheeling round the face the boy who was leaning heavily on his trunk and at the look on Snape's face paled and fell over. Snape rolled his eyes. ''Stupid stubborn little boy.'' he murmured and did a non-verbal spell over Harry's trunk so that he would shrink immediately to the size of a golf ball and accioed it before putting it away in his pocket. Harry looked shocked. ''What the- why-?'' ''No time to chat Mr Potter, at least you have one less thing to carry, or do you like having the dreadful added weight to your already weak body?'' Harry give him a pleading, agonized look before whispering, ''I'm sorry. I'll follow you and I promise to be good sir. Please don't send me back!'' and his head fell to the floor, Snape's eyes widened in shock at what he'd witnessed.

_Potter was crying! He was actually crying in front of Severus Snape, and the Potions Master was in shock and disbelief. Potter never seemed the type to cry before... strange. Those relatives of his must really hate him..._ ''Po-Harry? Harry? Listen to me. Can you get up?'' he asked gently, extending a hand for the broken boy. The boy shrugged and croaked, ''You're- you're not going to send me back are you P- Professor?'' the Potions Master was silent. ''We'll see Harry. For now please try to get up and follow me.'' he moved closer to the boy and and the young teen extended his own hand. Snape grabbed it and pulled him up, but after a few steps the boy almost crumpled to the ground again, so the Professor thought it best to keep hold of him.

When they reached a certain, dark-looking house and a brown door Severus Snape went inside and took Harry with him. ''Sit.'' he instructed and Harry sat, almost fainting. ''I'll be back.'' the Professor moved away down a dark corridor towards a stone cold door and went down, and down, and down. He returned moments later with a potion vial in his hand. ''Drink this Potter.'' At Harry's questioning look he added coolly, ''Its a Calming Draught.'' so Harry hesitated and drank the potion. ''Better?'' Snape asked. ''Yes, thank you sir. Er... where am I?'' ''Spinner's End. You'll be staying here until you are better to leave-'' ''Not the Dursleys!'' Harry shook his head violently, apparently fighting the Calming Draught. ''And why not Harry?'' ''Because they're...'' Harry would not tell. ''I'm not telling you!'' ''Then I will take you back and find out for myself. They are probably missing their spoilt Prince already, Mr Potter.'' he sneered the last sentence. ''No, they wouldn't miss me, because I'm a freak. And while we're on the subject of 'Spoilt Prince', does spoilt mean being loathed or treated like dirt?'' he said to Snape viciously, still fighting the Draught. This seemed to be a confession somehow, but Snape give no thought of it. ''Quiet!'' he hissed. ''I will not tolerate such arrogance in my house!'' ''Oh, so this is your house then?''

Snape give him a dark look but Harry smiled. ''Just don't fight the Draught Potter, or I warn you I will force you not to.'' the threatened and Harry gulped. _Gee, you couldn't even joke near that son of a bitch!_

''You will sleep on the sofa for tonight, you're bedroom is not yet prepared.'' ''My-my bedroom?'' Harry asked inquisitively. ''Yes. What are you an idiot? Gee Potter, if I didn't know better you're acting like you've never had one!'' Harry tried not to look too guilty and force a bitter smile which resembled more of a grimace. Snape noticed and raised eyebrows, but didn't comment. ''Harry, I would like you to make yourself comfortable and not worry about anything.'' ''I thought you were the kind of person who wanted to make me sleep down in a dungeon on the floor or with a vampire or something.'' Harry chuckled but Snape didn't look pleased. ''No talking.'' Harry looked up at him.

''Do you... do you, you know, have...'' ''Yes?'' ''Um... like, ok, so I'm not very good with words, I'm just trying to say... are you on our side?'' ''What do you mean Potter?'' Snape snapped coldly. After all, Harry _had _destroyed all the Horcruxes even if he'd had help, no doubt about that, but he wasn't sure if Snape was on their side. I mean, Voldemort was now weak like he'd been on the night he'd vanished 12 years ago. Harry was going to be 13 this year and entering third year and still Voldemort had made no move to return to his body and power. It had been Dumbledore and a friend of his Horace Slughorn who had told him about them and he, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore had fought them and destroyed them. But at nights Harry's scar hurt really badly sometimes and he just wasn't sure if Professor Snape was on their side. He knew Lord Voldemort would be back soon and try and take over and there would be a war, but when he could not tell and only guess. He wanted to make sure Snape was really with them, not just a spy.

''I... nevermind. Its stupid.'' ''Potter!'' Snape growled. ''Well um, I was just wondering if you were really on oursideagainstthewar.'' he mumbled the last sentence. ''What?'' ''If, you know you were on oursideagainstthewar.'' ''Speak up Potter.'' ''I said if you were on our side against the war OK? No big deal! I just meant, against Voldemort, I shouldn't have said that.'' he said hoarsely, furious. ''Yes, you shouldn't. Its rather a stupid question. Dumbledore can tell you Mr Harry Potter that I _am_ on the good side.'' ''I... I'm sorry I asked sir.'' Harry said in spite of himself. Snape glared at him and then said, ''You better wash up for breakfast.'' ''Breakfast?'' ''Potter, its morning you twat! Of course breakfast!'' ''But I-'' At Snape's questioning and curious look he mumbled, ''OK.'' ''Be quick Harry.'' Snape said and that was the last Harry heard before Snape left. Harry had no idea where to go to wash up and Snape still had his trunk but he commented not for he felt nauseous as nausea passed through him and made him fall to the ground with a loud 'thud' bringing Snape back in the room. ''What in Heaven's name are you-'' he saw Harry sprawled up on the floor and moved over quickly, feeling the boy's forehead. He noticed and felt the boy's jerk for freedom as he placed his hand on it. ''Its alright Potter, there there...'' he caressed the boy's forehead until Harry relaxed and started to breathe normally again. ''Pro-fessor'' the boy choked. ''Professor... I- *cough *, sorry... my head...really...hurts *cough *, I can't feel anything b-but pain...'' ''Wait here, don't move a muscle.'' his Potions Master ordered and returned 10 seconds later with 3 different potion vials. ''W-'' Harry began but Snape put a finger on his lip and said in a low voice, the tone was gentle. ''Please Harry, calm down... deep breaths... that's it...good boy... don't get excited. I have 3 potions to give you. One is a pain reliever Harry. The other is a fever reducer and the third is a stomach ache draught.'' ''I don't have a stomach ache.'' ''Not now, but believe me, having too many potions in your stomach does make you have one. So, pain reliever first, then the fever reducer and finally the stomach ache draught, OK?'' Harry could only nod and said, ''Got it.'' before drinking the potions. He squirmed uncomfortably at Snape's gentle touch on his shoulder but Snape didn't let go. ''How are you feeling now Mr Potter? Better?'' ''Very, thank you sir.'' ''In future, do ask me for something or at least tell me if you feel unwell Potter, it would make things much easier.'' ''Yes sir,'' Harry said sheepishly, blushing slightly. ''Now exactly, can you tell me what happened?'' ''What do you mean?'' Harry asked quietly. ''I mean Potter, when you had a headache. Was it like nausea, or...'' ''I... I think it was nausea sir. Its just the pain wasn't just in my head it...it spread...everywhere after that and... most of it was in my head but... it was kind of like a migraine... after I fell everything went black and I thought I would pass out.'' he blushed again, admitting it, but he had almost passed out, he was very lucky Snape was a Potions Master.

''You say the pain spread?'' ''Yes sir... I'm not sure if its quite...common. Its never happened before.'' ''I see. I think if it was like a migraine aswell that it could be a certain sympton.''' ''Like what?'' ''Like the fact that you are tired, injured and starving hungry, which could have caused the nausea. As for the migraine, you may have had a lot on your mind, right?'' Harry nodded. ''And for almost passing out, the pain must have built up and made you on the verge of fainting... but that doesn't actually spread. I'll try and do some research.'' Harry turned purple. ''Actually, I don't think that happened, I was probably over exagerating... it was probably nothing-'' ''Potter!'' Harry shut up immediately, backing away a bit. ''Mr Potter, do not ever ever ever say that when you and I both know you were telling the truth!'' ''Yeah, but-'' ''But what Potter? What is it exactly, that you are trying to tell me? You are trying to send me a kind of message, yet it is unreachable to me. Can't you just tell me?'' he snapped. ''I didn't... I'm sorry.'' ''Listen to me. Before we have breakfast I want you to sit down on the sofa in the living room, second door on the left down this corridor-'' he pointed to a corridor on the righthand side of the little sitting room. ''And wait for me there. I will follow shortly. My house elf will take your belongings to your room.'' ''Sir? Am I in trouble for something?'' ''No. I just merely thought a good chat wouldn't harm you.'' ''A good c-chat?'' ''Yes Potter, a good chat. Now go!'' Harry got up and left to where Snape had mentioned as Snape summoned his elf to take his things away. When Harry first laid eyes on the room he thought he was dreaming. This place was huge and(apart from the walls being covered in Slytherin colours) absolutely wonderful! There were shelves like a library along one side of the room and a fireplace with a mantelpiece above it on the other and a desk at the other side of the room, a sofa near the fireplace, two chairs opposite the desk and an armchair facing the library. Above on the ceiling was a type of chandelier that was lit up with candles. As soon as the door snapped open Harry jumped and the fireplace lit itself. Snape walked in, undisturbed and made for his desk. He sat behind it and cleared his throat. ''I thought I told you to sit?'' ''Oh. Yes, sorry.'' and he hastily sat down quite a good distance away from his teacher.

''Now Mr Potter... why did you run away?'' Harry looked away from Snape quickly and his eyes locked themselves on the fireplace. He felt like saying everything that was going to burst out anyway and said lightly, ''I left because... because... I … um... I, er... because-'' ''Oh this is ridiculous Potter! Just spit it out!'' ''I left because my uncle...'' he couldn't go on. He found it surprising how difficult this was to say. ''Your uncle what?'' Snape prompted. He was urging the boy to tell him, to own up. Taking a deep breath Harry said, ''My uncle was abusing me, I was locked in my r-room and Hedwig, my owl wasn't allowed out. My Aunt always took my uncle's side and my cousin... just got his friends to come over and try to knock me out cold.'' he snapped his eyes shut and waited... he didn't know what to expect really but he waited anyway, for Snape to say something... _please say something, say something, this silence is so unbearable... please say something! _

''So you do not want to return to them because they abuse you and that is the reason why you ran off all on your own.'' the bitterness in the man's voice, and understanding was unbearable to Harry. ''Please stop! I can't go through this, not now, please!'' he said in despair, his voice choked. Snape merely narrowed his gaze at him and said shortly, ''Of course it will take time for you to get ready to talk, I had forgotten that.'' ''Forgotten?'' Harry asked curiously. Snape glared at him. ''When I was younger my father used to abuse me and my mother was too weak to protect me. When I was 17 she died. At least I left my god for saken father to die in hell.'' Harry simply stared, but didn't say anything. When his Professor had regained control of himself Harry turned to stare at the fire again.

''Did you warn anyone?'' ''That you were leaving I mean,'' he finished at Harry puzzled expression. ''Well I … I sent Dumbledore a note... I think Ron already knew what was going on.'' ''You say Dumbledore knew? Earlier you said so...'' ''Yes sir.'' ''And your friend Mr Weasley knew?'' ''He and Hermione sent me food every summer because they knew and I didn't want them to tell anyone... they agreed to help me because they're my best friends and well... Ron already knew my uncle was beating me.'' ''I see... how did you escape if your door was locked?'' ''Window.'' Harry replied. ''I.. I escaped through the window.'' ''Was your window on the bottom floor?'' _What did that matter?_ ''No.'' ''No? You mean you jumped out?'' Harry shook his head. ''I tied up bedsheets and slid down.'' ''I see... how did you get here?'' ''By bus. I had some muggle money with me.'' ''Are you hurt from the beatings?'' Harry took a while to answer before finally he said, ''No, I'm fine.'' ''For Merlin's sake Potter stop it! I know you're hurt and so do you!'' ''I'm not its... its... its fine.'' he finished slowly, closing his eyes. ''I just... I just want to be alone.'' ''Well tough, because you'll be staying with me until I see to _all_ of your injuries.'' Harry gulped. Oh oh.

This was definitely not going to be a pleasant summer.


	2. Cracked Bones and Black Bruises

Cracked Bones and Black Bruises

Harry didn't remember falling asleep when he woke up. No doubt in a horrible dark dungeon filled with vampires, ghosts and dead bodies, but he actually found that he was quite comfortable just lying there, on a sofa. For a minute, he was silent, his eyes open, trying to remember how he'd gotten there. When no memory came however, he stretched and yawned and pulled off the cover that was making him warm. He regretted it at once when freezing cold air filled his lungs and he hid under the covers. Then he remembered where he was. _Snape's house, I'm in Snape's house. Oh hell! Maybe he poisoned me or something to make me fall asleep! But then why was he being sort of nice and understanding yesterday? _But another voice said grimly, _don't listen! Obviously its because he understood what its like when he was younger like he told you! As for being nice, well, if Dumbledore found that his little precious Golden Boy had been harmed by one of his colleagues, especially the Potions Master, he would fire Snape for good and make sure he'd live a living hell in Azkaban where he's meant to be. _He sat up, slowly this time, and looked round. His vision was blurry without his glasses, but he could make out total pitch black darkness.

He felt around for his glasses and put them on when he found them. He looked around. Nothing, not even the slightest bit of movement in the corner. He turned to look in the opposite direction. Nothing. He heard a clock shimming and jumped, staring at it, breathing deeply. _Bloody hell! I'm scared of a clock now! What the hell happened last night? Did I pass out or something?_

''Good morning Mr Potter.'' Said a silky voice behind him. ''Good morning Professor.'' Harry said tonelessly, turning round to face his Professor. ''Today I thought that we should heal your wounds and talk a little. Tomorrow I shall escort you to Diagon Alley as I see you have received your letter for your new books and school robes. After that you will stay over for the rest of the week until I see you are fully better and then you will floo over to the Weasleys, I have made arrangements that they pick you up from here.'' ''Thank you sir.'' Harry said, feeling a churn in his stomach. Clearly today was going to be worse, much much worse than yesterday.

* * *

In Paris a girl called Hermione Granger was having a fantastic time with her parents. ''Mum, I got my letter for my new schoolbooks for Hogwarts. When can I go pick them up?'' ''I don't know darling. We'll see tomorrow after you see your grandmother eh, how's that?'' ''That's fine mum. Thank you!'' ''Lets go see your father, he's bound to have found her house by now.'' they had been looking for Hermione's grandmother's house for over an hour now, still no sign of her. ''Ah, there she is!'' Dad said, waving at an old granny that was waving to them and shouting across the road, ''Oh my goodness! If its not the Grangers home early!'' ''Mrs Granger, how... pleasant to meet you again.'' Dad said as he was pulled into a tight embrace like the others. ''Oh, not at all, not at all! Come in, come in! My friend Camille will be over in a couple of minutes but still, at least you're all here! So what shall we do today?'' ''Well, gran, I was wondering if we could go to the park today. See, there's this amazing lake with lots of swans and birds and squirrels, I was just wanting to see if we could go there at all.'' ''Of course, of course, hold on a minute dear! What park is this?'' ''Its one across the road from here. Camillo park I think its called-'' ''Ah, yes! My brother Adrian goes there with his wife to see the swans! Yes yes, with luck we'll run into him too!''

_Oh dear, _Hermione thought vaguely. _She just hoped that Harry and Ron were ok, especially Harry for he had a history of not being fine at all. Still, how could this be worse than them? Oh boy, her grandmother was quite annoying sometimes. This was going to be worse than staying over at Victoria Lanski's house for a week! Victoria was such a bossy nerdy annoying hell maker!_ Hermione thought savagely. Victoria was a friend of her mum's, but she was forced to like her at least a bit because then she would be grounded. Instead yesterday Hermione had written to Ron about Harry. Ron seemed to have got the message and replied to her to come as soon as she could, that it was an emergency. They'd lost Harry Potter!

* * *

Over at Number 4 Privet Drive, Mr Weasley knocked ferociously on the door. ''Let us in! Let us in Muggle, or we'll knock this door down immediately!'' ''I've told you, if you're looking for Harry Potter you're at the wrong door! There's no such person living here, and there never has! Now get lost at once or I'll call the police!'' came the reply. ''Arthur, its no good trying! We should alert Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore about this-'' ''No need.'' said Dumbledore's voice from behind them. ''We're already here.'' McGonagall looked both angry and about to curse somebody. ''This is all your fault Albus! I knew nothing good would ever come out of them!'' ''Yes, yes of course, but I had no idea-'' ''Enough!'' Mrs Weasley screeched. ''Enough you two, this won't help anything! I'm sure Harry is just fine and all well, whether he is in that house or not! Who knows, maybe even Mrs Figg knows where he is!'' ''Who?'' The other Weasleys and Professor McGonagall said, McGonagall more sharply. ''Ah, yes of course! How did you know about her, Molly?'' Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. ''You talked about her last year after Harry and Ron rescued Ginny from the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets!'' ''Ah yes of course! Silly old me! That is an idea, well, if this isn't going to help, lets go to Arabella Figg!'' ''Albus, who on earth is she?'' McGonagall said. ''A squib... she recently moved here when I appointed somebody to watch over Harry Potter.'' ''I know that! But a squib! Albus, how can a squib possibly protect a child?'' ''He's not a child, he's going to be 13!'' Ron said angrily. ''Mr Weasley, I do not remember asking you anything-'' ''Of course not! Because all adults think they know everything and don't need us, right? I'm going to find Harry, with or without you, he's my best friend and best friends don't quit!'' And he ran off, Mr Weasley calling after him along with Mrs Weasley. ''Ron's right!'' the twins chorused. ''Oh, no, Fred, George, not you aswell!'' ''Sorry mum, but friends don't quit!'' and they two ran off and this time Mr Weasley was after them. ''Kids...'' Molly said. Dumbledore knocked. ''Yes?'' ''Arabella!'' ''Albus! What brings you here?''

''Harry Potter has gone missing.'' ''He is not missing Albus. He just ran away in the dead of night before yesterday. I couldn't stop him and I tried contacting you but either you thought it was more Ministry mail or didn't receive it!'' ''Where did he run off to?'' ''Oh, don't worry he's safe... he ran off and took the first bus to Spinner's End! Don't know what made him think that, he wasn't even looking at where he was going! He didn't recognise me going after him and the bus left before I could reach him! Doesn't your friend live there?'' Dumbledore beamed. ''Arabella, you're a life saver!'' ''Why? Who lives in Spinner's End?'' Molly and Minerva said. ''Severus Snape!'' McGonagall and Mrs Weasley gasped in horror. ''Oh no! The poor boy! We have to get him now!'' just then Severus Snape came out of thin air and said, ''Albus, Minerva, Molly.'' wit a curt nod. ''Severus, you haven't seen-'' ''Oh, do shut up for once about Potter Albus! Its always about him isn't it? Do not worry he's safe, he's at my house. I have arranged for him to go to your yours in a week's time.'' He looked at Molly and she beamed. ''Who did you arrange it with?'' ''Your dear daughter.'' ''Oh Ginny! I forgot, we told her to be back soon!'' and she too disappeared in a loud _pop_ and left Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore on Mrs Figg's doorstep. ''Well well, seems we have found an unlikely hero for Mr Potter.'' Dumbledore's eyes glinted. ''Oh do shut up!'' He turned to Minerva. ''Minerva, I suggest you come and see this.'' ''Its nothing to do with-'' Dumbledore began but Severus glared at him. ''No, its just business between colleagues, and I would appreciate it if you didn't come with us.'' ''Where are we going?'' ''Spinner's End. I have something to show you.'' and they both left Dumbledore alone.

Once there Minerva was about to ask him when she was hushed. ''Don't hush me!'' she snapped. ''Fine! I won't! But your student is in a very bad shape and he needs a healer. Will Poppy be available for just over 3 hours?'' ''Severus, I thought you said-'' ''I did not want Dumbledore coming in and pestering me about Potter in my own house! Now, do you promise to keep this a secret from him?'' ''Of course. He is a very nosy annoying old idiot when he wants to be, isn't he? Its not the first time with me he talks about the boy either, although I like him more than you do.'' ''Because of James and Lily.'' ''Not because of them at all! He's like both of them really, on the outside he looks like James, but his eyes are like his mother's, a good clue to tell you that deep inside he's more like her. But I see his own self totally Severus, you just look at him as if he's James!'' ''He's a good double isn't he? Breaking school rules, not paying attention, skipping meals, looking for trouble and getting himself and his friends in danger just to save them and act the hero!'' ''Severus, you know that's not the reason and its a poor excuse!'' She scolded him for nearly half an hour before they went inside to see Harry. ''Mr Potter!'' she said at the sight of him and Harry stood up. ''Professor McGonagall!'' he smiled lightly and when Snape ordered him to sit again his sat. ''Professor Snape tells me you have the need of a healer. We will call Poppy to come round and I will stay for lunch-'' she glared at Snape when he was going to protest. ''And afterwards we will see if the Weasleys have found your friends.'' ''Found them?'' he asked anxiously. ''Yes, the twins and Mr Ronald Weasley ran off to look for you, but they will be safe, rest assured. The twins know a lot of tricks and spells even if they never pay attention in school during classes, but as long as they're in a group they will fine. Besides, Mr Weasley chased them as soon as they left.'' Harry didn't know whether to laugh or feel guilty. ''Do not blame in on yourself Mr Potter, it is absolutely not your fault you ran away from your relatives. I told Dumbledore not to take you there in the first place but, oh no, he wouldn't listen to me, just wanted to keep you safe inside the blood wards, not that it was necessary due to the fact that You-Know-Who has vanished!'' ''You told them?'' he rounded on Snape. ''No, Mrs Figg told them, I wasn't even going to say anything of the sort.'' he assured with a cold expression on his face. ''Now, I'll contact Poppy.'' Snape left the room immediately to do so and McGonagall sat on the sofa next to Harry, who was now clean after a good shower and dressed and breakfasted. ''I see Professor Snape tended to your smaller injuries.'' ''Yes, I never got round to saying thank you when he left.'' ''He left the bigger much harder ones to Poppy yes?'' ''Uh... I think so.'' he said nervously. This was odd. ''Mr Potter, about Quidditch, the practises have been changed from Saturday nights to Friday nights instead.'' ''OK... that's no problem.'' ''Good.'' she gave a curt nod and rose from the sofa. ''Biscuit?'' she handed a box of biscuits. Harry took one. ''Thank you.'' ''Its nothing, nothing at all.'' when Snape came back he said, ''She will be round here after lunch. Potter, you better eat well, your as skinny as a chalk board!'' ''Severus, do not pester him! He is not James!'' Snape scowled and Harry looked from one to the other. Clearly his Professors were fighting about something.

''Excuse me, but what are you talking about?'' ''Nothing.'' Snape growled, teeth gritted and his fists clenched. ''Just about an old school friendship that occurred between me and your father.'' Harry glared at him. ''That's very nice to hear.'' he said angrily, wanting to rip the man's throat apart. ''Come now, don't start!'' Minerva said. ''Why would you fight Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, Gryffindor Quidditch Team Seeker, the One Who Vanquished The Dark Lord and more still!'' ''He never vanquished the Dark Lord Minerva, those are just stories. He will return as Hagrid and Dumbledore have warned us all and we all need to be ready when he does.'' ''Nonsense Snape!'' Minerva said. ''You are Number 1 Potions Master of Great Britain and a Professor at Hogwarts, why would you say that? Surely you can help us?'' ''It is of no concern at the moment Minerva. The boy needs medical attendance and we are both adults, we are expected to at least be able to help!'' ''Just go get your elf to cook lunch for 3 Severus, this is getting ridiculous!'' Cursing under his breath and scowling, Snape called out, ''Amber!'' ''yes Master Snape, sir? Is Amber of any use at the moment?'' ''Yes, cook lunch... for 3.'' he spat and she left with a, ''Yes sir, right away of course sir,''. Snape glared at Minerva. ''There. That wasn't so bad now was it?'' ''Minerva, I'm warning you, please do not say things like that in my house!'' ''Like what?'' ''Do not speak of James Potter, Lily or Harry Potter and Dumbledore here and now!'' ''Alright.'' she turned to Harry and started a conversation with him about Quidditch. Rolling his eyes and feeling murderous Snape flew like a bat down into his Potions lab where he locked the door behind him and yelled in furious rage before calming himself by brewing a simple little potion. When lunch was ready they ate in silence and then Madam Pomfrey came over, bustling over Snape. ''You called for Potter?'' ''Yes, he needs... attention.'' he sneered and Minerva elbowed him and glared. ''Ow!'' ''Keep your mouth shut then!'' Harry tried hard not to laugh at what he'd just seen and would certainly recount this to Ron and Hermione when he first saw them again. ''Mr Potter, please extend your arm.'' Harry did so and then the other arm. For some odd reason this reminded him of Mr Ollivander when he'd first gotten his wand at his wand shop in Diagon Alley.

When the measuring was over and done with he was told to take of his shirt and so he did, with McGonagall and Pomfrey's gasps following that move. He felt himself shrink back at them but Snape held him still after a while and his touch was gentle and warm and he felt like he was being told not to do what he wanted to do, to just sit there until it was done. There was a great big black and purple bruise across his chest going down halfway across his torso and with one diagnosis spell Madam Pomfrey stated, ''A bruised lung, infected chest, 3 broken ribs and a cracked neck. And internal bleeding on your waist.'' Madam Pomfrey set to work quickly, feeding him different potions and pressing down on injuries, making him gasp and sometimes yelp and then she said, ''My work here is done. The bruise will disappear by tomorrow morning, I have fed you skele-gro, the internal bleeding is due to stop in several hours, your 3 ribs have been fixed and your infected chest and bruised lung are due to heal after a long rest.'' ''And the cracked neck?'' asked Minerva. ''That I'm afraid, I have left my things for that at the Infirmary in Hogwarts and you know Hogwarts is closed during the summer, nobody can penetrate its walls.'' ''So what do we do about it?'' Harry asked. She sighed. ''Well, if you are to stay with Severus until next week, all you need really is a pain killing draught and a calming draught before your neck is pulled back and pushed forward with extreme force which will hurt, but then to stop it doing any lasting damage all you need is a neck massage.'' ''Neck massage? What is that?'' ''A massage.'' at Harry's look she said, ''You don't know what that is?'' ''No.'' ''Severus can show you.'' ''What? I am not giving the brat a massage, hardly going to hurt his neck more-'' ''Severus, I'm sorry but its up to you now.'' ''Once its done when will it be normal again?'' ''Well, the massage needs to keep going for at least half an hour-'' she glared at Snape. ''Then all you need is rest. Dreamless Sleep potion would be best to go with that, you'll never fall asleep without a nightmare after it though.'' ''Good day.'' and she and Minerva left. ''I suppose I'll just have to do as she says if I don't want to be thrown into my own bubbling cauldron.'' Snape sighed and left, returning with 3 potions. ''You're going to do it?'' ''I have no choice. I'm sorry if I hurt you Mr Potter. But this is going to hurt.'' Harry gulped and felt sweat sliding down his forehead.


	3. Time Just Passes By

Time Passes By

**H**arry watched as his professor handed him the vials. ''Sir-'' he protested, but Snape gave him a look, _that look!_ And he knew there was no point in arguing. He drank the vials and a sinking feeling settled itself in his stomach. He knew it would be all over soon, but that was just it wasn't it. _All over. _Those words freaked him out! ''Potter, I assure you, even if it will hurt the pain will not last long. Just above a second of pain is all you are going to receive. Believe me, I do have my ways for truth telling.'' _What the fuck did that mean? and what did he care? _And Snape struck when he was ready. He pulled Harry's neck back with such force Harry wanted to scream and heard a great big crack! As it was snapped backwards, and then pushed forwards and another and this time he definitely screamed! ''Please, stop!'' ''Its over child. Its over.'' and he rubbed Harry's neck, his fingers gentle and cold and soft, pressing on the boy's neck. ''ow!'' he mustered and that was all he could say. He was out of breath. ''It only hurts Potter because you are stressed and do not discuss your problems, you just ignore them and then they start annoying you and you cannot relax.'' ''But what if I don't want to relax, or I can't?'' ''Try.'' he ordered. Harry couldn't argue with that tone he knew too well and so he did and tried and tried and tried, but nothing happened! ''I can't! I'm hopeless at this!'' ''You are not! You aren't trying!'' ''I am-'' Harry began furiously but Snape shushed him. ''Shh... relax... you don't get into a temper when you are trying to relax you foolish idiot boy!'' ''Oh, so now its me who can't-'' ''Quiet you fool! Relax!'' ''I told you already, I can't!'' ''You haven't tried.'' Snape replied dryly. ''You're just happy because I've been abused and now you know my secret and you're going to tell all your House and Slytherin pals that and then I'll just be taunted all over again for the thousandth time! Its what you want isn't it? You've always wanted that! And now you have a chance to get it!'' ''Is that so? If it were, why would I be here trying to help you and letting you in my house? Um? Has that thought ever crossed your large mind yet there's nothing in it it seems? Haven't you paid attention? Why would I do that if I had the same thing happening to me at school every year? You idiotic moron! That is so much nonsense, is that why you are so stressed? Because you think that I would tell my students and, as you call them, my '_Slytherin pals_'?'' Harry said nothing and glared at the wall viciously. ''Stop touching me!'' he said angrily, trying to wriggle free. ''Oh? Have I reached a nerve somewhere Mr Potter?'' ''Shut up! Leave me alone!'' ''I think not! It seems you can't be left alone without making trouble to yourself, so here's what I'm going to do. After this is over, for the rest of the week when you are not doing your homework, sleeping, eating etc., you will be with me in the Potions lab serving a type of holiday detention. Is that what you want?'' ''No sir.'' he said in a very small voice. ''It seems to me like you do. If ever during this week you retort, backtalk or throw a tantrum or disobey my rules and keep secrets from me, that is what you will endure. Oh, and at least an hour of studying every day this week. I will not tolerate laziness in my house.'' ''Laziness? Studying? Keeping secrets from you? I am not lazy, I don't mind studying but not keeping secrets from you? you're mad! I am not going to tell you all of my secrets!'' ''Why? Is it love Potter? Do you have a secret crush on somebody?'' ''No. I don't even have a girlfriend!'' Those words charged at Snape like a bullet from outer space. Harry Potter doesn't have a girlfriend?

''Potter?'' he said after 25 minutes had passed and there was 5 more to go before he could stop massaging the boy. ''Yeah?'' ''I didn't mean to make you angry.'' he said softly. ''I just think I've softened up by being nicer to Harry Potter. Unbelievable eh? My snakes wouldn't believe it if they knew, nor would the rest of the school in fact!'' He expected the boy to say something, but when he didn't he went on, ''I'm sorry. How are you feeling?'' ''Spectacular.'' he heard the boy grumble. Snape sighed. ''Harry, I know I was a right pain in the neck but-'' ''I deserved it right?'' ''What? No! Of course not, its just that-'' ''I am a useless, hopeless, big-headed freak who can't control his feelings or his temper and a prat who likes the attention from bloody stupid people who think I'm a hero and show off like my father whilst playing Quidditch. I know Professor. I don't need reminding.'' ''Harry. Harry look at me please. Look at me.'' he repeated it one last time and waited for Harry to follow his instruction before saying, almost yelling, ''You are not a useless, hopeless, big-headed freak and a prat who likes attention from bloody stupid people who think you're a hero and show off like you're father whilst playing Quidditch! You're not! As for not being able to control your temper or feelings, that is just natural. You will learn if you pay attention and are taught properly by a professional.'' ''thank you,'' he didn't know why the boy was thanking him, but nodded curtly. At last 5 minutes were over and he felt his hands stiffen as he let go of the boy's neck.

''Harry?'' ''yeah?'' ''Do believe me when I say I'm sorry.'' ''I forgive you sir.'' ''Harry-'' Harry stared him right in the face and repeated, ''I forgive you sir.'' before smiling and saying, ''So if at the end of the week I get to go to Ron's house, how long do I have with you? 6?'' ''Approximately, yes. It should be enough I think, to get along.'' ''Get along?'' ''Of course. You do not expect to be murdered by me do you?'' ''No. But I thought that... I just... ok.''

Maybe after doing as much homework as he could today he would be able to- ''Mr Potter? What is it that you are thinking?'' ''What? Oh, nothing in particular sir.'' ''Its Professor Harry. Not sir, that makes me feel old.'' Harry held back a giggle and said, ''Alright Professor, keep your hair on.'' At Snape's playful glare and playful tone as he said, ''Are you looking for trouble?'' ''Of course not... _Professor_.'' he emphasised on the word. ''You little bugger of a Potter!'' ''Are you going to punish me Professor?'' ''I think so, it deserves punishment indeed!'' ''Ooh, I'm so scared Mr Snape!'' ''Come here!'' Snape ordered and Harry approached, giggling. He felt himself being lifted and carried into another room. Snape's bedroom! _Oh god! Oh god no! Why was he in here?_ Suddenly he felt panicky and said, ''Professor? I am being punished in your bedroom?'' ''Of course. There's nothing wrong with that now is there?'' ''Um... I suppose not-'' ''Good. Strip.'' ''What?'' ''You heard me did you not? I said strip! Take your clothes off Potter!'' ''What! No way!'' ''It was play acting Harry!'' laughed Snape and Harry thought he would die shivering with that laugh. It didn't sound as if he'd been play acting to Harry. ''Oh... ok.'' he said, shuddering a bit and then said, ''So do I get a punishment?'' ''No.'' Harry nodded and suddenly felt his eyelids droop. ''Are you alright?'' ''Fine... just a bit tired.'' ''You are welcome to sleep here until dinner, I will wake you up and then show you your room.'' ''Thank you Professor.'' so he did, although he was guided by Snape and then he felt something odd.. Snape wasn't angry at him or anything and he was gently rubbing Harry's shoulders by the time Harry was on the bed. He took Harry's shoes and jumper off and left the room silently, which was also odd. Strange. Snape was never known to such kindness.

He dreamed of Quidditch and his friends at first, and then of himself winning the Quidditch Cup before his dream changed and instead he saw objects that would've been valuable if the wind hadn't told them they were cursed. He didn't know why he was dreaming of those, just knew that he was, and then something spoke to him... _Harry... come to me Harry... Harry Potter... you have to destroy these objects before it is too late... when Lord Voldemort will rise again times will be darker and you will not have a chance to destroy them... curses upon them and evil around them... get help if you must clever boy... but hurry... only a few more years... hahahahahaha...ahahahahaaaa...you might die... you might live... depends on your skill of survival and wiseness... objects... objects... he will rise again... you will make the mistake later this year... you will let escape a murderer and betrayer... your godfather will escape but be on the run... a teacher will loathe you more than ever before... a job will be lost, though lives will be saved... help must be seeked, and will help comes friendship and victory... with power comes great responsibility... _he jumped awake, sweating like mad and panting. He heard footsteps outside the door and reached for his glasses. ''Harry?'' asked Snape and entered. He entered just when Harry had managed to put his glasses on with fumbling fingers which were shaking slightly but turning back to normal. ''Harry what were you screaming about? Did you have a nightmare?'' ''No.'' he replied firmly, determined that it wasn't a nightmare and it wouldn't bother him. Yet he knew it would later on because it had been so real, so vivid and knew it concerned him because he had been mentioned and had been told a great deal of things... ''Harry are you sure you aren't worried?'' ''I'm ok, its fine, it was just a dream.'' ''I was right?'' ''What?'' said Harry, confused at first. 'Oh!' he let out and said, ''I suppose... yeah.'' ''Harry you know you can talk to me about these things right?'' ''Right.'' he said, nodding. ''Got it.'' ''No Harry, I'm serious. You can come to me.'' ''OK.'' Harry said, slower this time. ''Dinner is almost ready.'' Harry swung his legs over the bed and put his shoes on, took his jumper from the chair and said, looking at the bed, ''I'm sorry, I can make it again if you like-'' ''No need, not your fault. It isn't even a big deal anyway.'' he made it again with one wave of his wand and said, ''Hop hop,'' and led Harry out. ''You can go outside to the park for a minute or two, and then come back here, alright?'' ''Alright.'' he wasn't sure why the older wizard trusted him when he had a history now of running away. The thought of seeing Mr and Mrs Weasley again and Dumbledore made his stomach churn comfortably. He knew his friends his age would understand, but he just couldn't stand facing the others. As he sat on the swing outside he squirmed uncomfortably and remembered his dream. Time just seemed to pass by whenever it wanted to, but just to annoy Harry or some other people who wanted it to go right round in a click of fingers it was deliberately slow. He couldn't bear that feeling at the pit of his stomach and threw up, wiped his mouth with his sleeve and started shaking. He knew Snape wouldn't be happy if he didn't eat anything, but he wasn't hungry after throwing up. Unfortunately when he returned inside dinner was ready and the table had been set by Amber, Snape's elf, and said irritably, ''Can I go to the bathroom first?'' ''Yes, but hurry. And wash your hands!'' he added as Harry left towards the bathroom. He raised his eyebrows at the sight of Harry hurrying towards the bathroom, and realised Harry's hand on the doorknob shaking slightly. His eyebrows raised higher, he set down his knife and fork and waited for the boy to reappear. But the boy seemed to take forever in there and he found himself waiting at least 20 minutes before he couldn't stand it anymore. He left and knocked on the door. ''Potter! I've waited for you for at least 20 minutes now!'' When there was no answer Snape hammered on the door before bursting it open. He found Potter on the floor, gasping for breath, shaking violently, his eyes glassy and blood coming from his bottom lip. ''Oh, Potter!'' he breathed and moved closer to the boy. ''What on earth happened here?'' ''I'm sorry... so so sorry... couldn't help it...'' ''Its not your fault Harry, its not, it never ever was!'' Then Harry remembered something. ''Professor... I remembered... I remembered.. I lived... I remembered everything... I thought I would die... I threw up... at the park, couldn't help but vomit at what Mr and Mrs Weasley would say let alone Dumbledore! Felt more alone than ever... remembered... everything...'' ''Slow down Potter, take it easy!'' ''No!'' _it was essential for Snape to understand!_ ''Harry listen to me!'' ''No... no... listen to me Professor... this is something you have to understand...'' ''I know Harry, but I can't understand a word you're saying right now, please calm down so you can tell me!'' Harry took deep breaths to calm himself, but that only made things worse. ''Ah!'' he yelped and doubled up, feeling nothing at all but the horrible churning in his stomach. ''Harry listen... shh... its alright now, I've got you child... I've got you...'' Time seemed to fly by when it chimmed midnight and finally it became morning when Harry finally calmed down and fell asleep, feeling back to normal, his lip no longer bleeding. Time just passes by, Snape thought with a small weak smile. Oh how he wished it would go back in time when somebody needed it to... he would never have become a Death Eater, Lily would still be alive and not be a Potter, Harry would be his child... and yet... and yet time wasn't like that. Time was... more difficult, it was complicated, irritating and at the same time... wonderful! One thing Severus Snape needed to understand was that Harry Potter _needed_ somebody like him, and maybe that's exactly what he was going to get when Severus Snape realised it.


	4. A comforting hand

A Comforting Hand

Severus Snape was in his lab, his head in his hands, when all of a sudden a thought came to him.

Potter wasn't in any good shape, and it seemed to him, for the first time since he'd seen the boy up close, that Potter was ill. But he couldn't be ill because his diagnosis charms were always right and he'd seen nothing wrong whatsoever in his movements. Maybe Harry Potter wasn't just the boy he thought he was. Sure, he'd saved him, but still, that didn't change anything big did it? I mean, for a wizard he was still odd, not just because of his lightning-shaped scar and Quidditch abilities. He was also very good at Duelling, Defence Against the Dark Arts, charms, caring for people, speaking to snakes, wandless magic, and could it be that Harry Potter might just be searching for the one thing he'd always wanted? Some comfort perhaps, or a family? This reminded Severus of that dog film in the Muggle World where a great big St Bernard called Beethoven, who wrecked everything but saved the family members, more the kids than the adults, was looking to become a member of his new owner's pack, a family. Could that be what Harry Potter was doing? Of course, Severus knew that he'd prefer the Weasleys as a family, but he could still help the boy and comfort him instead of making him more miserable. But the thought was too absurd and unbearable, it made him shiver.

Then he heard a soft 'thump' from upstairs and frowned, lifting his head slowly from his hands. Before he had time to think however another 'thump', a little louder this time, was heard upstairs and he lost no time in sweeping out of his lab like a bat to see what Potter was up to. It turns out Potter had fallen off his bed and was screaming silently, his mouth open with no sound coming out, thrashing around the floor madly. Severus quickly took off the Silencing Charm the boy had placed on himself and shook the boy's shoulders. ''Potter! Potter wake up, its me! Potter, I am not going to send you to the Dark Lord, now wake up and stop acting like a foolish child! Harry Potter!'' he shouted, shaking him more violently than before and at once Harry's eyes snapped open and he gasped for breath. ''Sorry... I didn't mean it.. was I shouting?'' he said, looking down at his sweaty nightshirt. ''Of course you were.'' ''Oh... did I do the Silencing Charm wrong then?'' ''No. But you are not permitted to use a Silencing charm in my house, especially not on yourself, understood? I do not want you doing magic during the summer.'' ''Yes sir. I just didn't want to wake you up and save you the trouble Professor. I just couldn't help it.'' ''I know that, and as for troubling me, I do not mind being troubled for that, at the very least. You should have come to me before sleeping and asked for a Dreamless sleep.'' ''But I- I didn't know-'' ''I know that, but it is possible after all the events of last night that you would have had one tonight.'' ''I don't understand. Why?'' ''It is just a natural thing, perhaps as natural as eating and drinking to keep us alive.'' Harry smirked. ''Right. Like that's ever going to be a likely thing. One person gets one nightmare and all of a sudden its a big thing for everybody to get! That's just... not possible.'' ''You think so do you? Are you that determined?''

Harry brought his gaze to Snape's eyes and said in a low undertone, ''Why am I having these dreams, Professor?'' ''I don't know. What was it about?'' Although he knew perfectly well _what_ he didn't know the whole story. ''I was dreaming about Lord Voldemort on the night he... he killed my parents. I thought that... its definitely the same dream as before. Its just that it was more vivid this time, but I'm positively certain that I won't have it tomorrow night. You are right about one thing though Professor. It might only be because of today's events. So... may I have a Dreamless Sleep incase it happens again sir?'' ''You may indeed.'' he accioed a Dremless Sleep and handed it to Harry. ''Thank you.''

''Do not thank me. I prefer it that way. It reminds me of you when you really hated me... you still do I believe?'' ''Yeah, a bit. Well, not _a bit_ exactly. Just not as much as before. I've kinda learnt to trust you now. Maybe it was a good thing you found me here Professor Snape. Otherwise, we would probably be ringing each others necks right now. Or one of us would be dead probably.'' he smirked and Snape smiled serenely. ''Even if we were to ring each others necks I wouldn't dare try to kill you, even if its what should have happened to your father.'' ''Really? You wouldn't want to kill me? Seriously?'' ''Nope. I am serious alright. And even if I would want to kill you I could not as I am under a vow.'' ''A what?'' ''An Unbreakable Vow.'' ''If you break it...'' Harry tried to guess. ''You die.'' said Snape simply, then sighed and said, ''I hate it when I have to do a vow. They hurt you after they sink into your skin. The mark goes away eventually, but not fully unless you've fulfilled your vow.'' ''That's... sad.'' Harry said slowly, deep in thought. Snape looked at him thoughtfully, then said, ''Its not always bad to make a vow, not if you vow to make a cake for 16 people. That would be easily done.'' ''Yeah, but... what if it was about... secrets or something?'' ''That would take a longer time. A lot longer.'' ''Right.'' Harry nodded once, then said, ''Well, goodnight Professor.'' Snape was just getting up when he'd said this then said, ''Goodnight Harry.'' he downed the vial and handed it to his Professor, who switched off the light and whispered, ''Don't let the bedbugs bite.'' before leaving. Harry fell asleep with a smirk on his face.

The following morning Harry woke up with a start. He hadn't had a nightmare, nor had he had a dream. That wasn't strange to him due to the fact he had taken Dreamless Sleep, but then again... something must've happened to make him wake with a start. But what was it?

Harry racked his brains in thought, but found nothing. Instead he sat up and rubbed his eyes, gave a stifled yawn and stretched his arms before muttering, ''Life should be easy.'' ''Oh please Potter, the entire world would be in a hurry to hear Harry Potter say that. Of course life isn't easy. It took you that long?'' Harry jumped. Why did Snape always have to creep up like that?

He turned and saw Snape had a smirk on his face and knew he'd crept up before Harry had even woken up, and Harry blushed furiously and turned away. Snape sneered, ''Tut tut... was I not given permission to enter while you slept?'' then he became serious, ''Why did you wake up so suddenly?'' ''I don't know, alright?'' Harry almost shouted but then cursed himself for it. _Damn, why did he have to do that?_ ''Sorry.'' he added hastily. ''I didn't mean to shout.'' Snape's eyes were locked on him after that. ''Harry, I never meant to provoke you.'' ''So you provoked me?'' ''Well, one would've thought that after coming in while you were sleeping and you waking up with the realisation of my presence the entire time, yes, of course, one would think I provoked you.'' ''Did you?'' ''You tell me. Did I?'' ''Stop! This is getting really confusing and I'm lost. OK, why did I wake up like that? I don't know. I just did. This dreamless stuff... is it-'' ''It was brewed correctly Potter, do not test my intelligence of my own potion work!'' he hissed coldly. ''Right. Then I don't know why...'' he broke off, his eyes unfocused far into the distance. He was remembering. Remembering the day when his Aunt had told him- ''That'' he said and jumped off the bed. ''What in the name of Merlin do you think you are doing?'' he snapped.

''Professor, I have to tell Hermione something. Is it OK if I use you're floo?'' ''Absolutely not! What in the name of hell makes you want to talk so urgently?'' ''I... its not... um... I guess it can wait.'' ''What can?'' ''I wanted to tell her something my Aunt told me... I didn't understand it but she will. She knows everything.'' ''Pray tell me why can you not tell me this?'' ''Because I don't want to. I don't mean to be rude Professor.'' ''Right... fine. Don't tell me. I don't care anyway. Very well, you may use my floo, but I will only grant you 15 minutes at the max, do you understand?'' Harry nodded. ''Thank you sir.'' he was going to hug his Professor when the gesture made both of them freeze.

So Harry hurried to floo call Hermione. ''Harry! Oh my Gosh! I didn't expect to see you this soon! How did you know where to floo?'' ''Easy. Ron told me you were at your gran's and the address. Having fun there?'' ''Yeah...well, if you can call it fun I suppose...'' ''Why? What's going on?'' ''Well... its just that... we don't get back to England for another 3 days, and well... my gran I just... I just can't stand her as well as others obviously can. I mean, when there are adults around, she's OK, or really a show-off and stuff, but then just me and her in the one room-'' ''Does she hit you like?'' ''I don't know what you mean.'' she said quickly and through the flames of the floo call he could still make out her blushing and knew at once she was being abused by her grandma and that her parents weren't listening to a word she told them. ''Hermione.. you know you can tell me right? I mean, you know about me and _my_ relatives. Why can't you tell me about yours?'' ''ok fine, I am being beaten, but its not that bad I mean, we're never in a room along for no more than around 2 hours-'' ''Seriously? To hours? How many times a day?'' ''I don't know ok, I don't count! Just whenever!'' after a while she said, ''Sorry. Anyway, what did you floo me for? Why not Ron?'' ''Because I have something to tell you.'' ''Go ahead.'' she said, looking more serious.

''my aunt said something about Wizard Rivalry... what does that mean?'' ''Wizard Rivalry? How can she know that? She's a muggle right?'' ''Yeah.. Hermione, what does that mean?'' ''Well, its complicated. A Wizard Rivalry is when an army of 12 people meet another army of 12 people... witches and wizards of course, and have a duel. The loser... is considered a loser and is murdered by the chief or leader of his or her own army or tribe. The winner receives attention like a famous star of some kind for some time before being challenged for a duel with the leader or new leader of the opposite army. History goes as far that Wizard Rivalry has never existed in Great Britain since 1768. way back we go! But I don't know much... they must have lasted years.'' ''What happens next?'' ''You mean to the duellers? It goes until death, and if death takes more than 2 days and nights the weakest becomes enslaved to the strongest. The other can do anything and everything in the entire world he or she wants with their new slave. Its very horrible. I'm just glad Wizard Rivalry doesn't existed.'' ''But why does it sound so... royal?'' ''It was a Minister for Magic of the Wizarding World in the UK who made it up, and he was related to the Muggle Royal family somehow. Why does it bother you so much?''

''Because my aunt said that my dad... he... before he and my mum and the rest of my family were killed, he won a Wizard Rivalry, and killed the slave he won because he didn't want mum knowing. He was keeping secrets and lying. I couldn't stand not knowing what a Wizard Rivalry was a while ago, but now I think I would rather prefer never have known.'' ''Your dad did one?'' ''So she tells me. She knows a lot more than she looks like.''

''Harry, muggles don't have floo powder. Where are you?'' ''Its complicated. I'll tell you next time I see you, is... is that ok?'' ''Yeah, sure.'' she said simply. ''No problem. Well, if that's all... see you soon Harry!'' she waved and Harry waved back and dismissed the call before exiting the room. He felt dazed. Wizard Rivalry sounded far worse than muggle horror stories for Halloween.

Then Snape turned up, unexpected as usual, frowning. ''Are you alright Mr Potter?'' Harry jumped and turned, glaring at him, only this time, the watery eyes came up too quickly and he was forced to turn away again, gasping in a breath as he felt that similar feeling in his throat, a lump jumping up and hurting him. ''Am fine Professor... just fine.'' he heard himself saying, wiping away the tears furiously and trying hard not to whimper as he gulped and tried to get rid of the horrible lump in his throat.

Snape could tell this as a lie, obviously anyone with common sense could, and took 5 steps closer, slowly. ''Harry... look at me.'' he repeated this until Harry turned to look. ''I know everything is not fine Harry. Please tell me what is wrong.'' ''Why do you want to know? Y-you don't even care... you don't like... just leave me alone.'' he said, turning his back on Snape again only this time Snape was much faster and closer and grabbed Harry's left shoulder to wheel him round. ''Tell me Potter. Tell me. You know I can help you and that I will listen with close attention and care. What. Is. Wrong?'' he said, wiping away a tear from Harry's eye and pulling him closer to his chest. Harry could hear his heart beat in his ear, his own pounding as fast as the blood in his ears. ''No. you would just... I know you're reacting isn't going to be a nice one.'' he said finally, trying to pull away but Snape never relented. ''Go ahead. Tell me. See my reaction. Yell. Cry. Have a tantrum. Run away. Do whatever you want, but only after you tell me.'' He stared through narrowed eyes at him and felt his heart warming up and melting, seeing the poor boy he seemed to care so much for and yet the boy was a Potter! And Potter also thought that he, Severus, didn't like or care for him! But really, Severus Tobias Snape loved and cared for Harry James Potter as if they were related. Of course, he could never tell Potter it that easily, no way, especially now he didn't know what he really wanted most. Potter for family or Potter just as a friend or to become his guardian. Harry winced and said in a low voice, ''Nothing is wrong, its just a stupid reason-'' ''Tell me now Harry.'' although the tone was a firm warning there was a hint of concern, worry and caring, even a helping tone hidden beneath the first, which Harry found, and looked up, scared. ''Please don't let go of me, sir.'' ''I won't let go of you Harry. You can always count on me. Always. I know that soon you will find someone with a comforting hand to come to.'' ''I already have Professor. That person is you.''

Snape felt watery eyes and wiped them away quickly and said, ''I am not somebody who usually comforts people Mr Potter-'' ''You are with me. I don't care about your excuses. I don't want to leave you.'' he bit back something else, Severus noticed, before muttering it loud enough for both to hear although he thought Snape could not, ''I love you.'' ''You can't love me, the greasy bat of the Hogwarts dungeons?'' he asked and Harry looked up, a sad look on his face. ''I couldn't help it... no adult ever as in _ever_ in my entire life has ever helped me like you did these past few days, or understood... I just couldn't help it... I felt like I did belong somewhere when I realised you were actually really kind and understanding but I found it weird... and then... and then I had a dream... and I felt myself wishing for it to be true... I dreamt you were my dad.'' his voice shook and his eyes remained away from Snape's, who had melted into warm cuddling eyes and his hands more comforting than usual as Snape guided Harry into an immense hug and felt tears coming down again. ''God Harry, how could you? You can't possibly want me... not after last year and-'' ''I know it sounds weird... I just really really want to stay here, with you!''

Severus held him tightly and said encouragingly, ''That's alright you know Harry... do you know why?'' He felt the boy shake his head in his shoulder. ''Because I love you too and want to stay with you until I die. I want to help you and be there for you like a real father should do or any family member... I adore you and I know you bit that back aswell, I can read minds!'' he teased and Harry held him more tightly, a smile on his face. ''Thank you...'' he whispered. ''For what?'' ''For everything.'' ''Don't. There's no need.'' Then after a while Snape said quietly, ''Harry... you still haven't told me what's wrong.''

_Crap! _Harry thought. _The man was so good at remembering while Harry had completely forgotten! He'd thought he could get away with it too! _

''Um... m-my aunt said that my dad did a …'' he couldn't go on. Not yet anyway. Not when he himself wasn't ready, wasn't sure. ''A what Harry? Its OK, I do believe whatever it is that's hard to get out will not hurt you further once out you know.'' ''He lied t-to my mum all t-the time-'' ''That I knew. Is that all? Are you alright?'' ''N-no, there's more. He kept secrets... he did a Wizard Rivalry and he- he won...'' ''He did a Wizard Rivalry!'' Snape said, his eyes popping out like saucers and scared his chest rising in a panicked way. ''Harry, what happened after that?''' ''He won... he won and got his slave and then he- he didn't want m-my mum to know about it so he killed... he's a... murderer... I wish my mum never married him...'' Snape was so shocked he nearly fainted. He caught himself however and his hand met Harry's. He squeezed it.

''It'll be OK Harry. Trust me. I've been through these things before. You're lucky you're with somebody who knows.'' Harry trusted him and knew Snape was telling him the truth 100%.

''I know.'' Harry croaked. ''I just can't help it.'' he held on tight to that cold, soft comforting hand holding him and squeezed his eyes shut, only when he opened them, Snape was pulling him forward, pulling Harry's head onto his chest and holding him on the back with his other hand. ''Its hard now Harry, but things will get better eventually.'' ''Hopefully,'' Harry muttered before falling silent. He fell fast asleep after the silence and Snape sighed and because Harry's room was further away down the hall and he was exhausted, he opened his own bedroom door and lay Harry upon the bed, pulled back the covers and tucked the small boy, the younger wizard, the Boy-Who-Lived into it comfortably before lying down himself and falling asleep.


	5. A Trip To Dumbledore

A Trip To Dumbledore

Snape and Harry were both getting along with each other way better than they would've if Harry hadn't ran off from the Dursleys and Snape hadn't found him. But at the Weasleys, the fact that Ron had ran off and now returned to find the shocking news that Harry was with Snape give him a heart-attack. Almost.

''He's WHERE? SNAPE? But Snape'll kill him!'' he shouted furiously in spite of himself. ''Ronald Weasley, calm down and shut your mouth! We'll explain everything to you once you have.'' his mother fumed at him. But it took forever for Ron to calm down. When he did, he sat down in a very frustrated manner, almost breaking the chair, and said, ''Will you tell me now, mum? He's my best friend, not like you'd know him very well-'' ''He ran away from his relatives and ended up taking a bus to Spinner's End.'' ''Spinner's End?'' Ron repeated thoughtfully. ''So that's were the manky git lives.'' ''Ron!'' ''Sorry, I was joking mum! Didn't somebody stop him at least?'' ''Somebody tried, but Harry wasn't paying the least bit attention to her.'' ''Who?'' ''Mrs Figg.'' ''The squib who used to call here for about an hour?'' ''Ron, do try and be respectful, she's a very nice lady who happened to be lonely. By the looks of it she still is.'' ''Ron, what you must understand is,'' Mr Weasley said. ''That Harry didn't have a great time-'' ''I know that!'' ''What?'' both his parents said. ''Yeah, I already knew his relatives were beating him and hated him! Why d'you think I sent him food and letters every summer and invited him to stay over?'' ''But he could've come to ours every summer instead-'' ''He couldn't. Dumbledore didn't allow him. I told Harry he shouldn't have listened to Dumbledore, Dumbledore's a nutter for a great wizard!''

''Ron, get your jacket on.'' ''Why?'' Ron said to his father. ''Because we're going on a trip to Dumbledore. I'm sure he'll know what this is about.'' ''But dad, what about Snape?'' ''What about him?'' ''Well, Harry! Snape's gonna try to kill him of course!'' ''Nonsense Ron! Now hurry up!''

Back in the Muggle world Hermione Granger was trying to persuade her mother to take her to the park with her. ''I'm sorry honey, but this is just me and your father tonight. Have a good time with your gran.'' ''But mum, you don't understand, the problem _is_ gran mum! Please let me come with you, please!'' ''Hermione dear, I've told you. This is just me and your father, don't worry, after the park we'll come back to pick you up and we'll go home to England!'' ''Mum, what if when you come back I'm not here?'' ''What are you talking about?'' ''Well, I told you mum! Gran isn't very nice...'' ''Sweetie, she's my mother, she's the nicest mum in the world and I bet you she's the nicest gran now enough of your nonsense and get back in the house!'' her mother snapped.

''What's the matter?'' Hermione's father came by. ''Oh dad, please may I come with you to the park!'' Hermione asked before her mum could form a word and utter a single sound. ''Well... you could. After all, its only a walk in the old park.'' her mother scowled and glared at her husband and daughter who took no notice. Mr Granger smiled at his daughter and said, ''Of course you may. On one condition.'' ''What's that?'' ''You listen to your mother.'' ''Of course.''

While at Spinner's End, Harry was just writing something stupid on a piece of paper because he was bored. Besides, there was only 1 week left of holiday now, and he'd finished all of his homework. The only thing he hadn't been able to practise was Quidditch. But that didn't bother him at the moment he was too bored to ask Snape(either that or today was his lazy day of the year) and kept on writing. He had no idea what he was doing himself until the read it about 7 times to read it properly.

_**Yu y rigarte smoultindarg Gryffindor, coronaldo Ravinclaw, (Ravenclaw)insi opl Slytherin caniato Chamber el Secretos, mazard vivbelngo Hufflepuff**_

He had no idea what he'd just wrote or what it meant, all he knew was that his mind hadn't been thinking straight and his hand had moved across the paper writing without him knowing in the slightest. He knew another thing however. He had a feeling that this rubbish he wrote really made sense in a different language and was going to look it up as soon as he returned to the Hogwarts Library. Or he could ask Hermione. He thrust the rubbish into his pocket and closed his eyes. How could he have not known what he was writing? If this _was_ indeed his lazy day why had he been writing without knowing he was? But was this his lazy day? He opened his eyes and stared into the fire. He got up, thinking of only one thing. Research. He was going to go through all of his schoolbooks again just to look for a language similar to the one he'd wrote in. he hurried out of the room, down the corridor, only to find his way blocked by Snape.

''What's the hurry today Potter?'' ''Um.. just something I want to look up.'' he said quickly, trying to think of a good excuse while Snape regarded him thoughtfully with creased eyebrows. ''Really?'' ''Yeah... I just want to look at my schoolbooks... for a minute.'' ''Schoolbooks? Funny, I thought that was more a Miss Granger type of thing.'' ''I'm not really talking about reading through them-'' ''Have you finished your homework?'' ''Yes sir.'' ''Good. Then what's the point in looking at schoolbooks?'' ''I'd like to check my work.'' ''You haven't done so? I can check it for you.'' Harry cursed himself for saying that.

''No thanks,'' he got past and ran to the room with all his stuff in it(he couldn't bear calling a room in Snape's house _his room_, even in his head) and grabbed the closest book there was, flipping through the pages. Snape kept regarding him for a long while before heading for his lab.

Nothing at all, not even one little sign in his books. Harry sighed. He headed for dinner that night, unsure of what to do next. Tonight there was silence however. Harry didn't eat much, just kept thinking. He thought he saw something outside from the corner of his eye, and for one fleeting moment he thought he'd seen 2 dark blueish eyes staring at him. For one fleeting second before they were gone with a wink. Harry blinked and stared a minute, closed his mouth and his thoughts now tailing the '_2 staring eyes_'. Snape had noticed him looking out the window as if he'd seen something weird which(Snape knew he had) seemed to disturb him before he pushed his plate away. ''You haven't eaten much Mr Potter.'' Snape said after Harry had pushed his plate further away from him.

''I'm not hungry.'' ''Yet after disregarding my rules about coming to each and every meal during the day you decided to skip lunch and now you aren't eating your tea. Would you prefer cleaning out cauldrons in my Potions lab?'' Harry thought this through. Noticing that Harry was thinking through it made Snape's jaw open like a fish before he snapped it closed again realising what he'd just done.

A tiny voice in Harry's head said, '_it will help keep you at bay from your thoughts for a while_' . Harry looked up to face Snape's frowning face. ''I honestly wouldn't mind Professor.'' it was the dead quiet in his voice that scared Snape and began to freak Harry out too. ''Potter, what's the matter?'' ''Nothing Professor. I'm just trying to stop myself from thinking.'' ''Why?'' ''Because I've been thinking about the same thing since breakfast sir.'' ''And what is that?'' he received no answer, as he knew he wouldn't. ''Harry, what are you planning?'' ''Sorry?'' ''Planning. I know you're planning something Harry.'' ''I'm not, I just-'' ''Well you're up to something. What's troubling you Harry?'' ''Its not important,'' Harry said after taking a deep breath and bolting from the room.

Whilst at Hogwarts the Weasleys had barely arrived when they found out that Dumbledore was at the Ministry for Magic. ''Curse that man and curse the whole ministry!'' Mrs Weasley let out in an irritated way. ''Oh look! He's not in Britain, he's in Russia!'' ''What are you talking about Arthur?'' ''He left a note on his desk. Its like he knew somebody would come!'' ''Oh dear, see? I knew it! I knew he'd run away like a coward because he didn't want to face his fate!'' Ron let out darkly. ''Now can we go home? Ginny, me and Fred and George were planning to play two aside Quidditch!'' ''Well that will have to wait won't it?'' Mrs Weasley said. ''What? You aren't telling me we're going to Russia just to speak to an old coot?'' ''Ron!'' ''He's right though.'' Mr Weasley said. ''He is an old coot. Change of plan. We'll wait until he returns to capture our bait red-handed.'' and so they went home and waited, for nothing in particular. Just waited.


	6. An awkward dinner

Dumbledore was no where to be seen and it had been over 3 weeks now and yet still no sign of the old coot. Harry, who already knew Dumbledore was avoiding him, shrugged whenever the subject changed to him and never paid the slightest attention to his friends and Snape. That night at dinner, Snape watched Harry closely, only knowing that the boy was upset and angry. He sighed and picked at his chicken, shredding it to pieces. That was such an un-Snape-ish thing to do, yet here he was doing it as if it was his first time. Harry stared incredously at him. ''Um... Professor?''

''Yes Harry?'' he said gently, not looking up at him.

''Um, I was wondering... I know Dumbledore is avoiding me, and I know I don't know why, but... do you have any idea of why he might be ignoring me all the time?'' Snape took a while to answer this one and knew Harry was watching him intensely.

He sighed again and said softly,

''Harry, if I knew I would tell you. I only have one idea and that is that he may have seen the Dark Lord through you when your scar was burning. But that is only my theory, do not take it at heart.'' ''But your theories tend to me more right than Dumbledore's guesses, and hell are they good!'' Harry almost shouted and that surprised Snape, who now felt a pang in his heart as those words melted it. _Damn that boy and damn Dumbledore! _He thought savagely. He smiled gracefully and said, ''Thank you Harry.''

the rest of the meal was finished in silence before the Professor said, ''Mr Potter,'' Harry winced. The mention of his last name seemed to hurt him, even if he knew it was stupid because this was Snape, what had he expected? Although Snape had treated him somewhat nice and used his given name_ his_ name, he hadn't thought about him addressing him as Potter again. But then again he'd have to some time didn't he? When school restarted it would be quite weird for the bat of the dungeons to call his worst nemesis' son Harry.

''Tomorrow I wish you to be down for breakfast at the usual time and then meet me in the living room.'' ''Yes sir.'' he hesitated and asked, ''Is there something important sir?'' ''Well, you'll see won't you? Have a good night and pleasant dreams... Harry.'' and he turned to leave. ''You too Professor,'' Harry said quietly although he was sure that Snape hadn't heard him. But Snape had. Again that pang in his heart and he cursed the Dursleys, cursed Voldemort, cursed Dumbledore, cursed Potter's father and the entire world for this! He knew he loved it, that somebody was finally caring for him, but too know it was Potter... that was a different story. But they had been somewhat like friends during the past few weeks. He sighed again and got into bed, and a few minutes later heard Harry come up, but he knew the boy was trying to be as quiet as possible. He smirked.

_Even Harry can't come upstairs without at least making a bit of noise_. He mused to himself for a while and finally fell asleep with a smile on his face. He had pleasant dreams, as did Harry.


End file.
